


Not What You Think

by Yeomanrand



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt:  X-men (any version), Storm, Leader of the X-men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What You Think

Logan's both the least sure and the most likely to follow her, she knows. Especially now, when she's essentially powerless, though sometimes the wind ghosts over the colorless hair on her dark arms, or her scalp and shoulders crackle with static when none should be generated. But if Logan follows her, the others will as well -- despite their own doubts, the inexplicable careless caution of youth, the ease of getting lost in one's abilities.

She shaves her head to near baldness, the Mohawk low and tight on her skull, to keep the electricity down because she finds the snap distracting when not summoned at her call.

Ororo can lead them, whether or not they entirely trust Storm. She knows this, knows she will have her moments of doubt, knows they must act as a team and she will have to listen to all of them. But she is not afraid.

After all, she used to be a goddess.


End file.
